Bounty Hunter
Bounty Hunter (known as BH) is a player-killing Activity for both P2P and F2P played on specific worlds. It was released on 10 December 2007. On the 27th February 2009, it was closed for updates, which were released on the 6th May 2009. Bounty Hunter Worlds There are currently 6 worlds where the Bounty Hunter Activity is available. When in a Bounty Hunter world, a player must stay either in the Wilderness on in Edgeville. A player may not log into a Bounty Hunter world until they are in one of those places. Bounty Hunter worlds have the same rules as PvP world (most activities closed, no lent items allowed, etc). Playing To begin playing, a player must simply enter the Wilderness on a Bounty Hunter world or Bounty World (+1). Player Killing Player Killing in Bounty Hunter is very similar to the old Wilderness (before the Real World Trading updates). The level of the wilderness a player is in determines the range of levels a player can attack/be attacked by. For example, a level 50 player in level 10 Wilderness can attack or be attacked by anyone between the levels of 40 and 60. Defeating a Player When a player defeats another player in combat, they may receive a drop from the player's inventory, as well as a drop generated by the normal PvP drop system. As well as this, killing another player gives a bonus of 1 hour extra drop potential. When a player has spent a total of 30 minutes in a Bounty Hunter world (this does not have to be at once; the time is cumulative), a player may receive a target. The name of the target will appear in the top right corner of the player's screen and a player's target will always have that player as their target. Also, a player's target will never be more than 5 combat levels different from the player. If a player kills their target, they are much more likely to receive a drop from the player's inventory. If a player's target is in battle (even in a single-combat area), they can attack the player. This will snap their target out of the previous battle and into a fight with their target. Death When a player dies in a Bounty Hunter world, they do not receive a gravestone. Instead, they will lose all items except their best one item (in a Bounty World +1) or lose all items (in regular Bounty World), and respawn in Edgeville. Tactics F2P Tactics *Most F2P players bring some sort of finisher weapon, since they do not have access to special attacks. The vast majority of players use two-handed swords for this purpose. The player starts combat with a fast weapon such as a scimitar or a Maple shortbow with adamant arrows, but switches to the 2-Handed Sword to deal the finishing blow. *Being a part of a team is an advantage. Team members can protect you a number of ways, including scaring off other players who want to attack a single person, or killing someone who wants to kill that player's teammate. Players can be attacked by more than one player at a time, which means groups can still team up to kill players. *Many low level F2P players use ranging, as they can get 70 ranged, 1 defense, while remaining at 49 combat. Using adamant arrows, they can quickly hit up to 130, with prayer. Some people also like to use a Rune 2h as a finisher. *In F2P, it is hard to get kills while the players are wearing armours such as rune since F2P weapons are not as accurate and do not hit as hard. Therefore, in the mid and high level crater, players often ask each other to take off their armours and fight. This will make getting kills more likely. However, this means that you also have a great danger of being killed. P2P Tactics * Many people use high-levelled weapons such as Dragon, Barrows, Ancients Magicks, etc. It is recommended to use them, but they require a minimum attack level of 60 to a maximum level of 75. * High-levelled food is highly required, because the intense damage that players do. Swordfish or higher are strongly recommended. Sharks are favoured due to their restoration of 200 life points and low cost. * For armour, bring: Rune, Dragonhide, Barrows, Obsidian (TzHaar), etc. * As same as the F2P tactic, most people bring a finisher weapon, but this time, its with a Dragon dagger, Granite maul, or Dark bow special attack or whatever weapon that have a strength bonus of 80+. Previous Bounty Hunter Before the 27th February 2009, Bounty Hunter was very different. The minigame was held in a volcano with three different craters. A player would enter a specific crater, depending on their level. The player would then be assigned a target, whom they must kill. On killing their target, the player would receive all items the player was holding. On the 27th February 2009, this was removed and an update was announced. Jagex said that this was to remove any possibilities of Real World Trading in Bounty Hunter, while keeping the game fun. Category:Articles Category:Activities